Games
by Ryu Sayuri
Summary: Jogos são muito úteis e prestativos, principalmente para Tifa e Valentine. VincexTifa oneshot.


Essa fic eh VinceXTifa e espero que gostem. Os personagens de Final Fantasy VII não me pertencem, se não eu jah teria o Vincent pra mim. X3 Enjoy it! ^.^

_** -Games-**_

* * *

Tentava negar o que estava sentindo, mas era inevitável. Sua mão protegida por couro roçou levemente pelos cabelos pretos e desceram pela sua nuca. Por que aquilo era tão complicado? Bom, já havia falhado na primeira tentativa com seu primeiro amor, mais isso não queria dizer que falharia com todas, principalmente com _ela_. Vincent Valentine, o ex-turk mais treinado e qualificado estava com medo. A aparência séria e monótona de seu rosto havia sido substituída por uma expressão pouco à vontade. Claro, sempre imperceptível.

Os olhos de sangue seguiram a figura feminina enquanto ela direcionava-se para trás do balcão.

-Quer mais alguma coisa, Vincent?- Tifa perguntou com olhos confusos para seu seguidor. Havia notado há algum tempo que ele a observava estranhamente.

-Não obrigado- ele retribuiu perdendo o olhar na mesa de madeira à sua frente. No que estava pensando? Fazer esse tipo de coisa estava fora de cogitação.

Mas, quem garantiria que ele sairia ganhando dos seus sentimentos?

Tifa suspirou pesadamente debruçando-se sobre a madeira envernizada. A presença de Vincent ali a incomodava. Claro que gostava do atirador, mas ele era um tanto... _misterioso._ E esse "mistério" a atormentava cada dia mais. Sempre que o ex-turk entrava no Seventh Heaven e sentava-se em uma cadeira ali perto, seu coração disparava e suas pernas tremiam. E, por acaso, ela já chegara a sentir tal coisa por Cloud. Mas esses dias de paixão platônica pelo guerreiro loiro estavam se dissipando graças a sua infinita busca por um jeito de trazer Aeris de volta. Ele não a amava como um dia chegou a amar a florista, mais a artista marcial cultivava esperanças para que isso pudesse mudar, em vão.

Já havia parado de lutar contra seus ataques repentinos de sentimentos enquanto estava ao lado do ex-guarda-costas. Afinal aquilo não era errado, não é?

Tifa ergueu seu olhar substituindo seus pensamentos dolorosos pela visão do atirador. Definitivamente, ele era alguém em quem se pudesse pensar. Ele fitava o assoalho, também de madeira rústica, sem emoção. Os cabelos negros e densos caiam-lhe pelos olhos e costas. A faixa larga em sua testa e o colarinho da capa vermelha não contribuíam para uma visualização melhor de seu rosto. Mas os olhos... aqueles olhos que a guerreira tanto admirava por serem da cor do sangue, cintilavam fortemente.

Tifa continuou seu caminho pelos traços do ex-guarda-costas imaginando como seria bom participar de seus pensamentos. Não que Vincent fosse um tipo de consolo para os _seus_ pensamentos, mas ele a _intrigava_. Ela deu um pulo rápido quando a voz rouca e grossa se direcionou a ela.

-Deseja alguma coisa, Tifa?- de repente seus olhos carmim estavam focalizados nos dela. Uma expressão forte, mas cautelosa, pairava sobre seu rosto.

-Ah, não é nada...- hesitou por um minuto, percorrendo com seus olhos, o salão vazio. Talve pudesse funcionar. Estava entediada, e o atirador a torturava silenciosamente com sua presença.

-Bom, pra falar a verdade- ela coçou a cabeça um tanto nervosa. Aquele tipo de comportamento infantil não era costumeiro dela- Eu estava pensando Vincent... você não gostaria de participar de um jogo comigo?- Tifa perguntou um tanto receosa piscando um olho para ele. Afinal, no que ela estava pensando? Descobrir quais eram os pensamentos de Vincent, o que tanto o tirava da realidade? Definitivamente, aquilo havia sido uma _péssima_ idéia.

Ela viu o atirador pender a cabeça para um lado estreitando os olhos rubros. Isso fez com que seu coração pulasse dentro de seu peito e sentiu o sangue subir para suas bochechas.

-Um... Jogo?-sua voz saiu como se analisasse as palavras. O que Tifa estava tramando? Já não bastava ter de enfrentar seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos, agora _isso_? Cada interação com a guerreira o deixava... ansioso.É, essa era a palavra certa: _ansioso._ Mas ser pego de surpresa não era uma das coisas que se conseguia arrancar facilmente de Vincent Valentine.

Um brilho indeterminado passou pelos seus orbes vermelhos como se pedissem que ela continuasse, e Tifa entendeu o recado tentando manter sua compostura.

-Na verdade não é bem um jogo, mas um desafio. Quem descobrir no que o outro está pensando, digo, a idéia principal que passa pela cabeça do outro, pode saber na totalidade no que ele estava pensando.– Tifa revirou os olhos com uma expressão confusa. Mas que droga de explicação foi aquela? Era óbvio que ele não ia entender. Por que tinha que ter aberto a boca? Por quê?! Ele devia achá-la uma total idiota. Ou uma garota desocupada que estava fugindo da tarefa de limpar os copos sujos.

-É um desafio estranho, mas considere aceito. –a voz grossa trovejou do colarinho. Não era o tipo de "jogo" que ele esperava. Era ainda _pior_. Por acaso ela estava lendo sua mente? Mas era claro que ele não iria perder. Tifa tinha um péssimo hábito de deixar que todas as suas emoções transparecessem em seu rosto facilmente. E aquele lindo rostinho de porcelana era extremamente frágil com sentimentos.

-Ah, que bom, você entendeu a minha explicação!- ela mordeu o lábio inferior envergonhada, o que Vincent não deixou de ver que era _tentador_. Mas piscou algumas vezes voltando-se para ela.

-Deixo você começar.

Sua voz rouca fez Tifa estremecer. Como adivinhar no que o ex- turk estava pensando? A artista marcial focalizou o rosto perfeito e pálido do atirador por trás das mechas negras e apoiou o cotovelo no balcão. De um jeito surpreendente, Vincent conseguia desviar a sua atenção sem fazer qualquer força. Os olhos rubros a fitavam monótonos como sempre sem demonstrar emoção alguma.

"Ah, qual é?! Assim é difícil Valentine!" Tifa pensou consigo mesma fazendo um bico. Era mais difícil do que parecia. "Que _ironia_" completou impaciente.

-Bem... -fez uma longa pausa sorrindo- você deve estar pensando em como sou uma pessoa extremamente irritante que não tem mais nada pra fazer além de te irritar.

O atirador ergueu uma sobrancelha fazendo a guerreira corar. Seus olhos percorreram seu rosto de porcelana e voltaram a encarar seus orbes claros.

-Errado.

Tifa deu de ombros. Já estava acostumada com as respostas monossilábicas do ex-guarda-costas.

-É minha vez. - ele completou.

A artista marcial ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo de cima. Talvez assim, ainda tivesse uma chance de vencer. Sabia que uma das qualidades que eram requeridas para os turks era sua capacidade de observação.

Vincent mantinha os orbes vibrantes sobre seu rosto digitalizando cada expressão que passava por ele. Fácil demais.

"Péssimo erro, Tifa"

-E então...?- impacientemente, a balconista, tentou fazer uma cara raivosa para o atirador. Sabia que não iria convencê-lo. Nunca fora boa de teatro mesmo.

Vincent respondeu com um sorriso imperceptível nos lábios finos.

-Você estava pensando no por que de eu estava te observando.

Pronto. Ele tinha que ser assim, tão _imbatível_? Suas pernas tremeram na base e sua boca entreabriu. Afinal, sabia que este jogo estava perdido desde o começo. Aliás, por que havia começado com isso mesmo? Os pensamentos dele não pareciam mais tão intrigantes agora que prestara atenção na sua proposta de "jogo".

-Tifa...?- a voz rouca a chamou para a realidade, um tanto satisfeita pela vitória evidente.

-S-sim? - falhou ao responder.

-Eu estou correto?

Piscou algumas vezes antes de olhá-lo nos olhos e fazer uma cara de birra.

-Ah! Tá, você venceu!- admitiu enquanto pegava um copo molhado para secá-lo- Como consegue fazer essas coisas Vincent? Quero dizer, de primeira?- essa pergunta havia sido sincera. Não tinha por que esconder essa admiração pelo ex-turk.

Pera aí_. Admiração_? De onde seus pensamentos tiravam essas coisas?

-Isso é simplesmente fácil para mim. – uma resposta curta e objetiva. Não tinha por que continuar com seus questionários contra o atirador, no entanto a vontade era mais _alta_.

-Só isso? Não tem nenhum segredo ou magia?- abandonou o copo em um canto da pia.

Vincent somente balançou a cabeça negando, e um breve momento de silêncio pairou sobre o bar vazio.

-Vou te dizer no que eu estava pensando... - ele quebrou o silêncio com sua voz grossa, fazendo o coração da guerreira disparar.

-Nossa, quanta generosidade! Por quê?- Tifa levantou a cabeça que estava apoiada na palma de uma das suas mãos no balcão. A idéia do desafio não tinha sido tão _péssima_ assim. Estava "ganhando" de graça.

-Porque eu quero.

Vincent dois e Tifa zero no placar de boas respostas.

Nesse instante, o ex-guarda-costas levantou-se da cadeira um tanto distante do balcão e caminhou até lá. Tifa endireitou suas costas e observou o atirador se aproximar. Não havia notado como seu caminhar influenciava em sua forma esguia e alta. O som das botas de ferro batendo contra o assoalho de madeira eram cautelosos e lentos. Sua capa vermelha sempre estava em contraste com o couro preto que envolvia seu corpo como a bandana vermelha em sua pele pálida.

Os orbes claros desceram até sua garra esquerda, coberta pelo mesmo metal dourado de suas botas. As garras do ex-turk sempre chamaram sua atenção mais nunca havia parado para observá-las com clareza antes. Seus dedos afiados moviam-se levemente enquanto se aproximava dela, cuidadosamente. Encarou o coldre na perna protegida por couro. Cerberus era uma das obras primas em armas, e como sempre, Vincent a carregava para onde fosse. Por fim, subiu seu olhar para o rosto escultural e jovial do atirador. O colarinho de sua capa não permitia uma melhor visualização de seus lábios e cobria metade de seu queixo perfeito. Os longos cabelos negros caíam-lhe em mechas finas pelo rosto alvo saindo em pontas do topo da bandana. Seguiu a estrutura reta de seu nariz até os orbes rubros.

Ah, aqueles olhos eram maravilhosos. Um incrível bônus em seu rosto lindo. Como nunca havia notado a intensidade da beleza de Vincent? Seu coração palpitava em seu peito de um modo alarmante, e tão alto, que tinha medo que o ex-turk pudesse escutar. Engoliu em seco quando a forma forte e alta parou bem na frente do balcão a encarando, os olhos cor de sangue estudando e calculando cada movimento de seus orbes castanho-claros.

-E então...? No que _você_ estava pensando? – Tifa tentou se livrar dos olhos estudiosos sobre si.

Vincent fez uma pequena pausa antes de começar e debruçou-se sobre o balcão bem à frente dela, apoiando seus cotovelos. Estava a centímetros um do outro e o coração da artista marcial saltava de vergonha. Podia sentir suas bochechas corarem, mas manteve os olhos firmes nos dele.

-Eu estava pensando... - Vincent se colocou mais à frente e sussurrou em seu ouvido- Em como você é _intrigante_.

Tifa estremeceu e arregalou os olhos. Aquela voz sedutora distorcia seus pensamentos. Tinha escutado direito? _Intrigante_? _Ela_? Mas nem em um milhão de anos que teria tido chance de acertar os pensamentos do atirador.

-Do que você está falando, _Valentine_?- droga. Sua voz saiu aguda.

O ex-turk voltou-se para os olhos dela com uma intensidade que a fez se arrepiar.

-Que tal participar de um jogo comigo?- os olhos carmim faiscaram.

Tifa agora podia ver os lábios finos e torneados distorcidos em um sorriso malicioso. Epa.

-Que tipo de jogo?

Surpreendeu-se quando notou que os olhos rubros de Vincent alternavam entre os seus orbes e sua boca. Desde quando ele a encarava _desse_ jeito? Ou aquilo era um sonho ou o ex-guarda-costas estava _mesmo_ planejando algo.

A única coisa que pode sentir foi, os braços fortes lhe agarrando por trás do balcão e a puxando para seus ombros largos com um baque.

-Vincent! O que significa isso?!- Tifa corou violentamente quando sentiu o atirador envolver seu quadril com a garra dourada. No que ele estava pensando?!

-Eu e você vamos "jogar" em outro lugar.

Vincent bateu em retirada para a porta do Seventh Heaven carregando Tifa em seus ombros. Ele a levava com tanta facilidade como se não houvesse nada em suas costas.

-Okay Vincent, se pretende me seqüestrar sugiro que me ponha no chão que eu o acompanharei a pé! Assim não vamos chamar atenção! – Tifa debatia-se sobre a capa vermelha tentando se soltar, mas o metal frio do braço esquerdo do atirador desceu mais um pouco para sua parte traseira. Tá, ele estava abusando da sorte.

-Vincent Valentine! Me coloque no chão agora!

-Com todo respeito, fique quieta. – houve uma pausa em sua voz rouca- E isso é uma ordem.

Tifa fez um bico e cruzou os braços. Ele tinha razão. Gritar só traria problemas.

Ele estava caminhando pela calçada agora. Não havia muito movimento ao seu redor o que Tifa agradeceu de mãos juntas. A visão do ex-turk de capa vermelha carregando a balconista do Seventh Heaven, poderia provocar um pequeno alarme nos cidadãos.

De repente ela se lembrou de que dia era. Havia uma festa no centro da cidade e a grande maioria se dirigia para lá em busca de diversão. Ótimo. Ninguém veria os dois membros da AVALANCHE nessa situação comprometedora.

Os passos firmes de Vincent balançavam Tifa em suas costas. O que será que ele estava _planejando_? Passaram-se alguns minutos enquanto a guerreira se acalmava brincando com as pontas do cabelo negro do ex-turk.

-Está bem Vincent. Já que está me levando para esse seu "joginho", pelo menos devia me ditar as regras não é?

A artista marcial escutou um "Hm" saindo da boca do atirador antes que parassem.

-Chegamos.

Ela se virou para olhar em volta e viu uma pequena hospedaria de madeira. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha quando o ex-guarda-costas a ajeitou em seu ombro segurando em seus glúteos.

-Valentine! Cuidado onde pega, ouviu?- Vincent curvou a cabeça para trás com olhos sedutores fazendo as bochechas de Tifa virarem um pimentão. Até que havia sido fácil. Ela não resistira tanto quanto imaginou que faria, mas estava completamente satisfeito. Pela segunda vez, um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seus lábios perfeitos.

-Este jogo não possui regras, Tifa. Mas acredito que vai gostar. – os olhos vermelho-sangue voltaram-se para frente e as botas palpitaram no chão de pedra com mais velocidade.

-O que vai ser, _luta-livre_?- A artista marcial satirizou o jogo de Vincent com uma risada confortável.

-Entenda como quiser. - pôde escutar uma riso baixo vindo da garganta do atirador -E a propósito... -completou com malícia na voz grossa- não se preocupe mais com as minhas mãos.

Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa. Conhecia bem o humor seco de Vincent, mas esse lado de malícias havia perdido. Quem diria que _ele _tivesse esse aspecto? Tudo bem; tinha gostado voltou a se perder em seus pensamentos.

No final das contas, o "jogo" não fora uma _péssima_ idéia. Se Vincent estava falando que ela gostaria do jogo, então estava tudo certo. Um pequeno sorriso se entreabriu nos lábios de Tifa, enquanto o vento batia forte em suas madeixas escuras. Os dois não estavam mais sozinhos afinal, além dela ganhar _esse _bônus.

Vincent três, Tifa um. Iria alcançá-lo de qualquer maneira.

_** -Owari-**_

* * *

Deixei que a imaginação de vcs pudessem dar conta do resto, se eh que me entendem.. *huhuhu* x333

Ahhh pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic suspeita! xD Peço desculpas se houver qualquer erro de português... E como escritora agradeço por vcs lerem e peço que me mandem reviews! Agradeço a todos vcs!! ^.^ Kissus! Ryu-Sayuri~*


End file.
